One Hundred Years
by Molly5523
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. THIS IS THE 3RD TIME I'VE HAD TO FIX MY PC BECAUSE OF VIRUS DAMAGE. PEOPLE WHO FIXED IT SAY IT'S FROM ALL THE ADWARE AND SYPWARE ON THIS SITE. CAN'T AFFORD TO KEEP FIXING MY PC. SO...BYE
1. Prologue

**Title: One Hundred Years**

**Author: Molly**

**Disclaimer: The Supernatural verse and all its characters belong to the WB/CW and THE creator E. Kripke**

**Summary: January 23, 2079. It was getting late and Michelle was having a hard time getting the pilgrims to leave. She was worried that he would arrive soon and smite anyone still left in the sanctuary. **

**Prologue**

There were several Memorials dedicated to the Winchesters across the country. The Basilica in South Dakota located on what used to be Singer Salvage was the home abbey of the order. The Basilica was only closed two days out of the year. January 24th and May 2nd.

Michelle had just finished her final walk through. Everyone was gone. She had lit the candles below the portraits and freshly salted all of the windows and exits. As she was locking the front door there was a soft breeze and the flutter of wings. Michelle quickly turned around and saw a dark haired man at the bottom of the steps. He was wearing an old fashioned tan coat and carrying 2 cases of what was labeled whiskey. Michelle was frightened as the man started up the stairs. As he moved closer she was lost for a moment in his deep blue eyes.

"You're running late this evening Sister," Castiel said.

"Yes sir. I'm very sorry sir. The people were hesitant to leave. Many had hoped they would be allowed to stand vigil tonight since it is his 100th birthday tomorrow."

"They are welcome to stand vigil. Anywhere but here," Cas said quietly as he brushed past her and entered the sanctuary. Cas turned to stare at the young novice and nodded his head as if he were agreeing with someone. "You may join me tonight Sister."

Michelle was shocked. In all the years that the Archangel Castiel had been visiting the Basilica no one had ever been allowed to stay. Words failed her so she simply nodded and stepped inside before locking the doors.

Cas was sitting on the marble bench in front of Dean's portrait. He had opened a bottle of whiskey and raised it in salute to Dean before downing half the bottle in one shot. Michelle stood hesitantly behind the angel waiting. For what she didn't know. Cas turned toward her holding out a glass of whiskey and motioned for her to join him on the bench. He felt a need to talk about Dean and Sam and Chuck and Michael and Lucifer. He wanted to remember his friends and allies Dean and Sam. Extraordinary men who faced the task they were given and dealt with it in their own way. Men who were the truest example of bravery and selflessness.

Cas began speaking quietly. He told Michelle of the demons and monsters that the boys had hunted. He talked about Bobby Singer and John Winchester. Michelle knew the stories from the Gospel. And as the hours passed she found herself sitting on the floor at Castiel's feet listening raptly to the tales and lessons he shared about the brothers.

Michelle had lost count of the number of drinks she had and what time it was. She must have fallen asleep at some point because she was dreaming.

She saw Castiel talking with two men. One was tall, with long dark hair and a quick smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The other man was blonde with the most intensely colored green eyes who looked so very familiar to her. They were both so beautiful that Michelle was sure they must be angels.

As the morning sun shone through the colored glass windows Michelle felt herself being lifted onto a bench that was covered with a soft white blanket. As her eyes fluttered open she looked up into green eyes and a smiling face looking down at her. The 'angel' brushed her hair from her face, and then bent to place a gentle kiss on her check. "Sleep my sweet girl. Grandpa is watching over you always." Then he sighed and said, "I'm sorry but it's time for another Winchester to get messed with. Uncle Sam and Uncle Cas and I will be there to help as much as we can."

When Sister Alisha opened the sanctuary on January 25th she found Michelle asleep on the bench in front of Dean Winchester's portrait. She shook here head disapprovingly. Just like a Winchester. Always breaking the rules as if the rules of man didn't apply to them.

Michelle Winchester left the order that day. She loaded her vehicle with the weapons she had trained with all of her life. She had work to do.

**The End? Please let me know if anyone is interested in more.**

**A/N This has been knocking at my head trying to get out for a while now. **

**Reviews always make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Molly xxooxxoo**


	2. Family Legacies

**Title: One Hundred Years**

**Author: Molly**

**Chapter 1: Family Legacies**

**Disclaimer: The Supernatural verse and all its characters belong to the WB/CW and THE creator E. Kripke**

_**Summary: 2079. The Winchester family is once again called upon by heaven to fulfill their destinies and save the world. They will save mankind but on their own terms not by heaven's decrees. **_

Sam and Dean had pretty much decimated the demon world and pushed several species of monsters to extinction. They had fought for decades after they stopped the apocalypse, still going on hunts into their seventies. Dean and Sam had retired from hunting when Dean was 80. Their retirement lasted only a couple of years before they went on one last hunt. They died together on that hunt. They had left a letter for Dean's children, saying that they refused to die in their sleep like old men and were going to go out the way they had lived. 'Killing some evil sons of bitches'.

Dean had finally found a woman who was strong enough to live with him in the hunter's world and raise their children. Dean and his wife had several children but only a few survived to have children of their own. When Dean lost his third child to hunting he couldn't bear to loose another, so he and Sam went on their last hunt. Sam had never married or had children; he refused to pass on his demon blood curse to an innocent child.

Michelle lay on her cot in her small cell at the convent staring at the ceiling. She was beginning to remember her time spent with Castiel, Sam and Dean. She hadn't recognized Sam or Dean at first because when she had known them as a child they were older looking and had a lot more scares. During the hours she spent with them on Dean's birthday, they told her stories about hunts and adventures. They talked about the people they had known and watched die. Towards the early morning hours of January 25th they told her about the storm that was coming. Dean was truly sorry, but saving mankind was now his grandchildren's legacy. Dean and Sam had promised Michelle they would be watching and would help her anyway they could.

Michelle sighed and rolled off the cot. She had not taken her final vows yet so she was free to leave anytime. She wrote out her resignation and took it to the Abbess, who tried to talk her out of leaving. After all it was quite prestigious to have a Winchester in the order. Michelle said no and walked out of the office. Her next stop was the museum and then the library. When she had entered the convent she had brought family heirlooms and books with her. Now she was retrieving them. Shewas going to need them.

When Michelle finished packing her car she pulled out her cell phone to call her sister. "Hey Gabby. Are you at the house?"

"Yes, I'm fine and how are you?" Gabby asked sarcastically. Michelle grunted in response. With a sigh Gabby answered her. "Yes, I'm at the house. What's up baby sister?"

"I'm leaving the convent. I'll be home in about an hour."

"Um…leaving the convent? As in LEAVING the convent for good?"

"Yeah, and you are not going to believe why!"

"I don't care why, just get your butt out of there and get home," Gabby said with a big smile.

"See ya in a few," Michelle said and clicked her phone off.

Gabby stood staring at her phone smiling. Then she called their older brother Robbie and told him the news. Robbie said he would be there in 20. After talking to Robbie, Gabby did a little victory dance and headed to the kitchen to fix something to eat. She was sure Mickey was going to be hungry. She was always hungry since she had gone to that damn place. Gabby looked at the picture of their grandfather and uncles hanging over the mantle as she left the living room. "Well grandpa you can stop spinning in your grave. Mickey's finally come to her senses. And I promise my first priority is to get her laid." Gabby laughed all the way to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Robbie was roaring up the drive on his motorcycle.

Yelling for Gabby he stomped through the house, stopping to salute the 'old men' in the living room.

"In the kitchen," Gabby yelled.

Robbie strode into the kitchen smiling. He dropped a kiss on the top of Gabby's head. After swiping a couple of fries he leaned against the counter and asked, "She's really coming home for good? It's about freaking time. I never thought she'd last this long. First priority is to get the girl laid."

Gabby choked on the coke she was drinking and laughed, "Exactly!"

Robbie helped Gabby get Mickey's room ready then they waited on the front porch for her to arrive. Both were speculating on what could have brought their little sister to her senses. Then Gabby snapped her fingers, "We should have a family thing to celebrate the return of the prodigal daughter. I mean everyone is going to beso relieved she is out of that place. It was a family embarrassment to have a nun in the family." On the word nun Gabby wrinkled her nose in distaste.

**T**hey were both laughing as Mickey pulled into the drive. Robbie was down the steps and pulled her car door open grabbing her up into his arm. Kissing the top of Mickey's head, he squeezed her tightly and looking up at the sky "Praise the lord you are home. How did you escape from that evil cult?"

"Air, need air," came Mickey's muffled voice. As Robbie released her, she half heartedly hit him in the stomach. At which point Robbie tossed her over his shoulder and carried her into the house.

In the kitchen, Robbie and Gabby watched as Mickey wolfed down her burger and fries. Both smiling like idgits, waiting for her to finish so she could explain what was going on. After a big gulp of coke, Mickey pushed her plate aside and gave her sister a big smile of gratitude. "Thanks! I've missed your burgers."

"OK. Why did you leave? Not that we're complaining but this is really out of left field for you," Robbie asked.

"Like I told Gabby, you are not going to believe me!"

"Hey, we're Winchesters; there isn't much we wouldn't believe."

"Well, I was closing the sanctuary for Grandpa's birthday and I was running a little late. As I was locking up, who do you think arrived?"

"No freaking way! Really? Did he have the cases of whiskey with him?" Gabby gasped.

Mickey nodded then continued, "He looked at me and said I could join him in his vigil. And yes that mainly consisted of 'drinking copious amounts of alcohol'. Uncle Cas told me stories about the apocalypse and the hunt's Granddad and Uncle Sam went on. He was very quiet after telling me about their last hunt. I think he really misses working and hunting with them. Anyway, I fell asleep at some point."

"Light weight," Robbie snickered.

Giving Robbie a glare, Mickey continued to tell her older sister and brother what she had been told. Several hours later; Robbie ran his hand through his long hair and sighed. "Well we were planning on a family thing for Saturday. Guess that would be the best time to tell everyone at once. But in the mean time we need to let everybody know to be careful. I'll head to the bank tomorrow and clean out the vault. We are going to need everything in there for this. Gabby, you call Jo Ellen and have her bring all the books from Grandpa Bobby's library. Anything else you can think of that we need to do before Saturday?"

Gabby smirked, "Get Mickey laid."

"Oh shit."

_**A/N Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I was really happy that people wanted more of the story. Although it was a little daunting because I didn't want to disappoint … **_

_**I come from a very large family so bear with me if it seems like I'm going overboard with the number of Winchesters. In my immediately family alone there are over 35 first and second cousins on my mom's side. That doesn't even count all the other cousins from her sisters and brothers. **_

_**Thanks again for reading! I love to hear from everyone so please keep reviewing. It will really help to keep me motivated to continue with this. Also I'm working on the next chapter for An Apple Pie Life. It should be up soon. **_

_**Molly **_


	3. Cometh the Hunters

**Title: One Hundred Years**

**Author: Molly**

**Chapter 2: Cometh the Hunters**

**Disclaimer: The Supernatural verse and all its characters belong to the WB/CW and THE creator E. Kripke**

WYZ

Over the next few weeks, Mickey and Gabby spent a lot of time on the phone and exchanging emails. To give all of the hunters in the family time to get home, the 'family thing' was scheduled for the second week of February. Rob and Ellen gathered the books, journals and weapons from the bank vault and museums and brought everything to the house. After Ellen made a few calls, two young cousins who were attending the University of South Dakota arrived to help organize the information in the books and journals. Caleb and Casey Winchester were twins. Caleb was studying to be a lawyer and Casey was studying history and comparative religions.

The day of the family gathering finally arrived. There was a barbeque in the yard, with games for the little ones. After the meal, the hunters began to gather in the living room. Mickey stepped in front of the fire place, glancing up at the 'old men' for reassurance. Taking a deep breath, she began.

WYZ

"On Grandpa Dean's birthday, I spoke with Cas." After the hunters quieted down, she continued. "It seems that we Winchesters have to save the world again." Mickey's audience was silent.

Uncle Joe, who was standing in the archway between the living and dinning rooms, spoke up. "What is it this time, baby girl?" Several hunters chuckled nervously.

Mickey smiled before answering. "Hell has decided they want the rings. So, we have to find them first."

Joe pulled away from the wall he had been leaning against and whistled. "That's going to be one hell of a hunt. Those rings were separated and hidden for a reason. So that no one would be able to find them and put them together again."

A young hunter sitting on the floor in front of Mickey asked, "What rings?"

WYZ

Several older hunters groaned and shook their heads. As Joe continued walking towards Mickey, he explained, "the rings of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse dumb ass!" Joe didn't recognize the boy. As he continued to glare at him, Joe asked, "Who's your dad son?"

"Randy Marcus."

Ellen flipped through the pages on her clip board. "Jessica Winchester was married to a Randy Marcus. This must be Daniel."

"Freakin civilians! What makes you think you're a hunter boy?"

Daniel unfolded his legs and stood slowly, causing Joe to shift his line of sight about four inches above his own head. 'Huh,' thought Joe, 'Boy got the giant gene.'

Daniel met Joe's eyes and replied quietly, "My mom trained me. And I hunted with her for a couple of years before she died."

Joe nodded. He remembered Jessie; she had been a damn good hunter. Too bad she married a moron; Marcus had broken a salt line and she died protecting his sorry ass. "Who you been huntin' with since then?"

"Nobody. Most people think I'm like my dad and don't want to take the chance I'll screw up the way he did."

"Well, Jessie wouldn't have taken you on a hunt if she didn't think you could handle the job."

Mickey stepped forward, "Umm, about the rings. We have to find three of them and give them to Cas. Death took his ring back decades ago. That leaves War, Famine, and Pestilence. If anyone knows where a ring is, please let me know privately. Ellen and the twins have started the research. They are working forward from Dean's journal. But it is slow going. Grandpa Dean's instructions were simply that only one person should know where each ring was and nothing should ever be written down except the name of the next guardian in line."

At that point, Ellen stepped forward. "We have tracked War and Famine's guardians up to 2050. But Pestilence is proving to be more difficult to track. Casey is working through the oral histories. Please start gathering your families' stories, but wait for Casey to call you. He'll have specific time frames we are missing."

WYZ

Ellen and Mickey turned to look at Joe who was leaning against the mantel behind them. Joe scowled, "What?" he growled.

Mickey smiled, "Uncle Joe, we need some one to organize and co-ordinate the hunt."

"Balls!" Joe exclaimed, and then reached over taking Ellen's clip board and flipping through the pages. "First this is going to be three separate hunts. Each ring will have its own hunting party. I'll work up a list for each group, if you have preferences, let Ellen know. I'll do the prep work for each group, but after that, you two are going to be command central." Joe waived the clip board between Mickey and Ellen.

Mickey protested, "But I want to go on the hunt!"

Joe shook his head, "baby girl, you're not a hunter. Did Cas or Grandpa say you should be directly involved in the actual hunts?" Joe knew he was giving Mickey an opportunity to lie but he also knew she wouldn't. She understood the importance of the rings and protecting them more than most of the people in the room. He knew she wouldn't jeopardize retrieving the rings just to satisfy her wish to go on the hunt.

To Joe's surprise, Mickey nodded. "Yes, they want me to verify each ring is authentic."

Joe disagreed, "That doesn't mean they want you out there hunting."

"Please Uncle Joe! I was trained to be a hunter. I know I turned my back on hunting for awhile but I'm back now and it's time I started working in the field to get the experience I need."

Joe shook his head again then said, "We'll talk about this later." Mickey realized that was the best she would get from Joe at the moment so she nodded and stepped back.

WYZ

Joe looked out at his family in front of him. "All righty then. Get your weapons and vehicles ready. Rob we'll need a steady cash flow. Set something up." Rob nodded pulling out his phone he called the bank. "Ellen, we'll need a central info center."

Caleb spoke up, "I'm setting up a secure web site."

"Good. Ellen and Rob, looks like you two will be command central. The groups will contact you with information and you will pass it on to who ever need it. You'll also handle logistics; supplies, travel, motels. And make sure we all have current passports just in case."

Mickey hugged their uncle. "See, we knew we need you!" Then she whispered, "does this mean I get to go?"

Joe growled "Brat!" then he chuckled and hugged her. He had never been able to resist her puppy dog eyes.

Joe turned to Gabby, "put the kids to work getting silver bullets, rock salt shells and holy water ready."

Joe looked up from the clip board. "Well, whatcha waitin' fer ya idgets?" Slowly the family of hunters started to file out of the room. Gathering into smaller groups to compare notes and start planning.

WYZ

Joe caught Daniel's arm as he stood to leave. Daniel turned with a questioning look.

"How old are you boy?"

Trying to shake off Joe's hold on his arm, Daniel replied, "Not a boy. I'm 25"

"Okey dokey, You'll be working with me Danny boy."

Anger flashed across Daniel's face, "No thanks. I work alone. And it's Dan." He pulled his arm from Joe's hold and started to walk away.

"Sorry Danny boy but if you want in on this hunt you're stuck with me. Like you said, most of them," motioning towards their family, "don't trust you. And this is not a hunt that anyone can do alone."

"Why do you trust me?"

"Don't, but I trusted Jessie. So, if she hunted with you then I figure I can too. Am I wrong?"

Dan shook his head.

"Where you staying?"

"Blackwater Motel."

Joe shuddered dramatically, "That dump? Pack your shit and come back here. I'll tell Gabby to fix a room up for ya."

"Don't need charity," Dan spat.

"Not charity; you're family. Besides, I'll need ya here so ya can be my gofer Danny boy." Joe chuckled as he headed toward the library.

Dan smiled after his uncle; then headed out to his truck.

WYZ

_**AN: Not sure if anyone is still interested in this. I know it has been forever since I last updated. Things have been difficult but hey I have a new job and I can pay my bills again. **____** Please review and let me know what you think. I'm looking for suggestions on locations for the hunts. **_

_**All I want for Christmas are Reviews!**_


	4. Lists, Lists and More Lists

**Title: One Hundred Years**

**Author: Molly**

**Chapter 3: Lists, lists and more lists**

**Disclaimer: The Supernatural verse and all its characters belong to the WB/CW and THE creator E. Kripke**

_**A/N The guys are back!**_

Gabby stood in the doorway watching her uncle. Joe Winchester was a bear of a man; he resembled his great grandfather John Winchester.

Joe had laid out the list of hunters on the table in the library. Considering the names and making notes as he drank his scotch slowly.

"You wanted to see me Uncle Joe?"

"Ya, sweetheart. Danny Marcus will need a room here. Got any available?"

"Um, ya, there's an empty room next to the twins. I'll get it ready for him."

Joe nodded absently as he turned his attention back to the list.

"Uncle Joe? About Mickey, I know she doesn't have any field experience but she was trained to hunt. Put her with me, I'll keep an eye on her."

Joe refilled his glass and offered a drink to Gabby. Sitting on the edge of the desk, he considered Gabby for a long moment. Then shook his head, "I need you to lead one of the teams. You can't do that and watch out for Mickey too."

Gabby took a deep breath, ready to argue, but Joe continued quickly. "Relax. I'm taken' Mickey with me."

Gabby smiled, "You can't run a team and watch her any better than I can."

Joe nodded, "That's why I'm putting her with Danny."

Gabby looked skeptical but she trusted Joe's judgment. Leaning forward, she studied the teams Joe was putting together, offering suggestions. An hour later, Dan arrived and Gabby left to get him settled.

Joe continued working late into the night. He had a basic supply list; jump off points for each ring based on Ellen's information and was finally satisfied with the three teams. Stretching, he stood to carefully gather the papers and notes spread over the table and desk.

There was a sudden flutter of wings scattering the papers Joe had spent the last five hours organizing.

"Damn Cas, can't you ever pop in someplace without sending every scrap of paper flying?" chuckled Dean as he reached out to catch a sheet of paper as it floated past his nose. Joe stood clutching several sheets against his chest staring in shock at his three visitors.

"Hey Joey," Dean smiled at his grandson.

Cas glared at Dean as he handed Joe the stack of organized notes. Sam refilled Joe's scotch, as he took the papers from the shocked hunter. Dean pulled a chair over and gently pushed Joe down into it.

Then bending down to Joe's eye level Dean snapped his fingers in an attempt to get his attention. "Come on Joey. Talk to grandpa," Dean chuckled.

"It's Joe."

"Un huh" Dean turned toward Sam. "How's it look Sam?"

"Good, good." Sam looked across the papers he was reviewing, smiling "You did a nice job Joey. Just a few adjustments and we should be all set."

Joe downed his scotch. He would have protested the use of Joey, but he remembered his grandpa and uncles called him Joey just to bug him. "Thanks Uncle Sammy" he smirked. Sam raised an eyebrow as he looked at Joe over the papers he was holding. Dean and Cas laughed slapping Joe on the back, almost knocking him out of the chair.

Dean took the lists for the teams, scanning them he said, "Sam, you gonna take War?" At Sam's nod of agreement, Dean continued. "Cas, you take Pestilence and I'll take Famine. OK, Joe, I think your team should work with Cas. I want Mickey with Cas; he has the best chance of protecting her. Sam, Gabby's team would be the best to go after War's ring. That leaves Dakota's team with me."

Sam stood, leaving Joe's lists on the desk. "I'll want to speak with Ellen and the twins in the morning. I want to check their research."

"I need to meet with Rob and Ellen about supplies and weapons." Dean said as the three men walked through the door and disappeared.

Joe put all the papers in the safe. Shutting off the light as he left the library, he headed upstairs to his room. Joe was surprised that Dean was allowing Mickey to actually go on the hunt. But he wasn't surprised that Dean wanted Mickey with Cas. She was probably too young to remember, but Joe remembered. From the moment Dean saw his great great-granddaughter he adored her. She resembled his beloved wife in every way; in looks and personality. He had fought with Sam about her training. But finally Sam convinced Dean the best way for her to be safe was for her to know how to defend herself. That didn't necessarily mean she would be a hunter. And on Dean's orders Mickey had never been taken on a hunt, not even a training hunt.

_**A/N2 Thanks to all of you who have faved and alerted this story. It is nice to know that there are people reading. Reviews would help keep the story going, I need the encouragement and advice. So please press the review button **___


End file.
